Morning After Dark
by Lima's Angel
Summary: Aprés le bal Sadie Hawkins.Rated T pour le langage #Insulte et bagarre#
1. Chapter 1

Morning after dark

Un OS plutôt dark mais la chanson de Timbaland me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'ai eu envie d'en faire une histoire sur ce Enjoy!

Juste après le bal Sadie Hawkins. (# Langage violent, insultes, bagarre)

(PDV Blaine)

Comment est-ce que ça avait pu si mal tourner ? Dans son ensemble, la soirée s'était bien passée. Mon meilleur ami, Kyle, le seul autre mec sorti du placard au lycée, m'avait invité au bal et j'avais tout de suite accepté. On s'était bien amusés et personne n'avait prêté attention à nous. Tout le monde était trop occupé à s'embrasser. On a essayé d'alcooliser le punch du buffet. Il n'était pas tard mais j'étais crevé d'avoir dansé surtout que Kyle avait presque un niveau professionnel. Il m'avait proposé de venir chez lui et qu'on se regarde un film. Et c'est là que tout a dérapé. On attendait tranquillement que son père vienne nous chercher et 3 joueurs de foot s'en étaient pris à nous. Je ne les avais pas vus jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous interpellent.

Alors les tapettes ! On attend gentiment sa maman ? avait dit l'un d'eux.

La ferme, Jay ! Lui répondit Kyle. Tu préfères pas retourner baiser la capitaine des cheerleaders au lieu de nous emmerder ?

Oh, en fait, c'est plutôt vous qu'on va baiser. Mais contrairement à Grace, je ne pense pas que ça vous plaise !

C'est là que j'ai vu ce qu'ils avaient tous dans leurs mains : des barres en acier. Il y avait un chantier pas loin, c'est sûrement là qu'ils les avaient prises. L'un d'eux se tenant derrière Jay se rapprocha de Kyle. J'avais vraiment peur mais Kyle, lui, avait l'air prêt à se battre.

Blaine ! Barre-toi ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Pas question !

Même si j'étais paralysé par la peur, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul là-dedans.

Oh ! Comme c'est mignon ! Le PD veut protéger son petit chéri ! Dit le mec qui se tenait derrière Jay. Moi, ça me conviens si l'autre veut se faire péter la gueule. Ca vous va, les gars ?

Leur réponse se traduisit par une des barres frappant Kyle dans les côtes. Je me jetai directement sur celui qui venait de l'attaquer mais il me repoussa d'un revers de bras. J'arrivai quand-même à griffer sa joue.

Waouh ! Il se rebelle le nain ! Dit celui que je venais de frapper en constatant que sa joue saignait à cause de la griffure. Très bien ! Toi aussi tu en veux ? Il y a juste à demander.

Et je reçus alors un coup dans les genoux, ce qui me fit tomber sur le sol goudronné du parking. Il me mit alors des coups de pied n'importe où, me frappant soit dans les côtes, soit dans les jambes et même une fois au visage. Quand il s'arrêta, j'étais presque inconscient mais j'entendais toujours les cris de douleur que Kyle poussait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés allongés sur le goudron après qu'ils soient partis. Des heures auraient pu s'écouler, je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte. Je fus totalement effrayé quand je regardai le visage ensanglanté de Kyle en face de moi. J'osais à peine bouger de peur de déplacer un de mes os qui était sûrement cassé. Seuls mes bras ne me faisaient pas mal. Alors je les tendis vers Kyle et pris sa main. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il sentit ma main serrer la sienne. Je sentis son pouls battre en posant mon pouce sur son poignet ce qui me rassura.

On va s'en sortir. Lui dis-je doucement.

Je suis désolé, Blaine. Tout est de ma faute.

Non, ne dis pas ça. T'as juste voulu te défendre et me protéger !

J'ai un peu foiré la dernière partie, hein ?

Au loin, j'entendis la sirène d'une ambulance se rapprocher. Je me laissai alors sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveillai dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je me sentais encore plus faible que quand je m'étais endormi mais la douleur était moins présente. La fatigue devait sûrement être causée par les antidouleurs que les médecins m'avaient donnés. J'avais envie d'appeler une infirmière et de l'assaillir de questions sur Kyle. Mais une voix inconnue m'arrêta dans mon mouvement que j'avais ébauché pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

Oh ! Tu es réveillé. Je commençais à m'ennuyer. Dit une voix douce à côté de moi.

Je tournai la tête vers le lit voisin et vis celui qui venait de me parler. C'était un garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu indescriptible. Sur la chaise à côté de son lit se trouvait un uniforme rouge et blanc marqué des lettres WMHS. Il avait un bras en écharpe, sûrement cassé, et il me regardait gentiment avec ses yeux magnifiques.

Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? Me demanda-t-il en pointant un doigt vers mes côtes.

Non, les antidouleurs sont bien efficaces. Est-ce que l'infirmière t'a dit quelque chose ?

Oui, tu as deux côtes cassées et ton nez a été fêlé mais tout va être remis en place.

Et sur le garçon qu'ils ont emmené avec moi ?

Non, mais l'infirmière a dit que tu pouvais l'appeler si tu avais des questions.

Oui, j'en ai. Mais elles sont pour toi.

Ce garçon commençait à m'intriguer. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom et quelque chose me disait que ce serait un bon début de le lui demander.

D'accord ! Mais si tu me poses des questions, alors moi aussi j'ai le droit de t'en poser.

Ca marche ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

Kurt Hummel. Et toi ?

Blaine Anderson. Pourquoi tu es là ?

Je prenais des risques en lui demandant mais j'avais vraiment envie de savoir.

Je me suis cassé le bras en tombant du haut de la pyramide à l'entraînement des cheerleaders. Bon, t'es pas obligé de répondre, mais toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

C'est plutôt bizarre mais j'ai besoin d'en parler et je te fais confiance…

Alors je lui racontai tout. En commençant par mon coming-out, puis lui disant comment Kyle m'avait aidé après. Et enfin je lui racontai la soirée d'hier et notre agression. Ses yeux étaient terrifiés et compatissants à la fois. Je me tus, attendant qu'il dise ce qu'il en pensait.

Ouah ! Je me fais pousser contre les casiers et reçois un slushie en plein visage presque chaque jour mais jamais personne ne m'a battu à mort parce que je suis gay

Tu… Tu l'es aussi ? Ma voix devait sûrement être beaucoup plus enthousiaste qu'elle n'aurait due.

Hey ! Ouvre les yeux. Un mec qui se balade avec au moins trois tenues de rechange et qui fait partie de l'équipe des cheerleaders peut tout être sauf hétéro. Et puis tu as vu ma manucure ? Dit-il en me montrant ses mains.

Effectivement je devais sûrement être aveugle.

C'est à ton tour. Me dit-il.

Hein ?

De poser une question. A moins que tu ne veuilles te reposer ?

Oh non, ça va, j'suis pas fatigué. Hum… Tu vas à quel lycée ?

William McKinley. Tu as quel âge ?

16 ans. J'imagine qu'on a le même âge ?

Oui.

Juste à ce moment là une infirmière entra dans notre chambre. Elle s'approcha de moi et me dit qu'elle devait me faire une prise de sang. Je me laissai faire avant de lui demander des nouvelles de Kyle.

Il va bien mais une de ses côtes s'est déplacée et a perforé un poumon. Les chirurgiens s'en sont occupé. Au fait les policiers vont sûrement venir te poser des questions au sujet de l'agression.

Ca ne me gène pas tant que ces batards payent pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait !

Oh, t'inquiète pas, ils vont le payer. Dit une voix familière depuis la porte.

Kyle, je t'ai dit que tu devais rester dans ta chambre. Le réprimanda l'infirmière.

J'veux juste être avec lui quand les flics viendront. Ils ont besoin de nos deux versions de l'histoire.

Bon d'accord, tu peux rester. Je vous ramène votre petit déjeuner.

Merci. Lui dit-il avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre. Oh, t'as du bol, t'as de la compagnie au moins. Remarqua-t-il en découvrant Kurt dans le lit voisin. Plutôt mignon, en plus. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Arrête ! Je le connais à peine.

Et alors ? Je pense que ça vaut la peine de le connaître un peu mieux non ?

Et effectivement, Kyle avait totalement raison sur ce coup. On décida qu'on ne pouvait plus rester dans notre lycée après ce qui s'était passé. Alors on s'inscrivit à la Dalton Académie et Kurt nous suivit car il ne voulait plus continuer à marcher dans les couloirs de McKinley avec la crainte qu'un des joueurs de hockey ou de foot ne lui tombe dessus. Être dans le même lycée nous avait vraiment rapprochés. Ça valait mieux car nous partagions la même chambre. Kyle était dans celle d'un certain Sebastian et malheureusement pour notre sommeil à Kurt et moi c'était nos voisins. En clair, niveau cœur, pour lui tout allait bien ! Moi ça irait mieux dès que j'aurais avoué mes sentiments à Kurt. Justement il était allongé sur son lit en train de lire un magazine quand j'entrai dans notre chambre.

C'était bien ton cours de maths ? Me demanda-t-il en restant fixé sur sa revue people.

Bah ! Comme un cours de maths quoi ! Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Euh… Oui, si tu veux. Dit-il en fermant son magazine et en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et pris une grande respiration.

Je… Ca fait un petit moment que je ressens ça. Et j'ai sûrement été trop timide ou stupide avant pour te l'avouer mais…

Je pris ses mains que je fixais depuis le début de mon petit discours et le regardai dans les yeux. Ils étaient remplis de curiosité et aussi de bonheur.

Je t'aime, Kurt et je… j'espère que tu ressens la même chose parce que sinon je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

Moi aussi, je t'aime, Blaine ! Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi et en emprisonnant mes lèvres des siennes.

Ce baiser était doux et avait comme quelque chose de magique. Comme une promesse. Celle qu'il y aurait toujours le soleil de l'aube après l'obscurité des nuits froides.


	2. My Moon Belong To Your Sun

Bon puisque vous voulez une suite en voilà une -) . Ce coup ci du point de vue de Kurt.

-Enfin murmurai-je contre les lèvres de Blaine.

Ca faisait presque un mois que j'attendais ce moment, celui où on oublierait tous les deux notre timidité et notre peur de gâcher notre relation, celui où l'on oserait enfin ne faire plus qu'un. Blaine me regardait, avec ses magnifiques yeux verts, d'un air confus.

-T'en auras mis du temps à m'avouer tes sentiments. Lui expliquai-je

-Je sais mais j'avais tellement peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose.

-Sérieusement ? Je pensais que tout le monde avait vu que j'étais amoureux de toi. Tout le monde à part toi apparemment.

-Tu le sais bien que je suis aveugle. C'est sûrement toi qui m'aveugles avec ta beauté d'ailleurs.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à ce compliment. Blaine se pencha de nouveau vers moi en nous allongeant sur le lit. Nos lèvres ne se lâchaient pas une seule seconde. Je pouvais sentir ses mains caresser chaque parcelle de mon corps qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Je ne voulais pas que l'on aille aussi loin, ou du moins pas maintenant, je n'étais pas prêt .Alors j'attrapai ses mains qui étaient en train de caresser gentiment mes hanches et entrelaçai ses doigts avec les miens en posant nos mains de chaque côté de mon corps.

-Blaine, Je veux qu'on y aille doucement d'accord ? Dis-je doucement en brisant le doux contact de nos lèvres.

-Moi aussi, dit-il en me souriant. Je veux juste que ce soit magique et ça le sera seulement si on est prêts tous les deux.

Notre conversation aurait pu continuer si Kyle n'avait pas fait irruption dans notre chambre à ce moment.

-Blaine t'aurais pas…Wow j'arrive à un mauvais moment apparemment. Dit-il en entrant.

-On t'a jamais appris à frapper ? Demanda Blaine une pointe d'ironie dans la voix en se relevant d'au- dessus de moi.

-Tu m'as dit que votre porte m'était toujours ouverte. Je ne fais que t'écouter.

-Sebastian n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Blaine

-Pour une fois on va pas s'en plaindre. Murmurai-je à son oreille ce qui le fit rire.

J'adorais Kyle et c'était un très bon ami mais le garçon avec qui il sortait était absolument insupportable. Il était arrogant et prétentieux ce qui était le total opposé de Kyle. Quand Blaine m'avait dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble je ne l'avais pas cru car ils étaient très différents mais en quelque sorte ils se complétaient. Sebastian avait assez de répartie pour répondre à ceux qui provoquaient Kyle et Kyle arrivait à le rendre un peu plus gentil. En y réfléchissant bien ils étaient parfaits ensemble.

-Kurt, je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas trop mais s'il te plaît accepte-le. C'est mon petit ami et je veux que vous vous entendiez bien avec lui.

-J'y peux rien, c'est juste sa façon d'être. Il est beaucoup trop frimeur et arrogant pour qu'on s'entende bien. Si tu arrives à le rendre aussi gentil et docile qu'un bébé chien alors peut-être que la ce serait possible. Blaguai-je

-Il est sympa quand on le connait bien. Sa face arrogante c'est juste une façade pour se protéger. C'est un mec bien au fond.

En voyant Sebastian on avait du mal à se dire que n'importe qui ait pu l'attaquer et pourtant il était à Dalton car un de ses professeurs l'avait ridiculisé devant toute sa classe à cause de sa sexualité. Tout le monde s'était alors éloigné de lui ou s'était mit à l'insulter. Il en avait eu marre et s'était fait transféré à Dalton. Maintenant il était capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse et aussi un des chanteurs dans la chorale des Warblers malheureusement pour moi car je devais le croiser à chaque répétition.

-En tant que Warbler vous devriez essayer de vous entendre. Surtout que Wes m'as dit qu'il voulait vous donner un duo a la prochaine compétition. Dit Blaine

-Quoi ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant et pas moi ?

-Peut-être parce que Wes savait que tu t'énerverais. Crois-moi ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi. Dit Sebastian qui était arrivé au pas de notre porte. J'espère que t'as pas oublié notre rendez-vous de ce soir bébé. Dit-il à l'intention de Kyle.

-Comment tu veux que j'oublie un seul de nos rendez vous ? Dit il en se levant du lit où il s'était installé pour le rejoindre. Il prit sa main et ils partirent. A bientôt les gars. Profitez bien de votre nuit. Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers Blaine qui rougit à ce geste.

-Evitez de trop profiter de la vôtre. Dit-il

-Si j'étais toi j'irais acheter des boules Quies. Lui répondit Sebastian.

-Bon je crois qu'on va être condamnés à ne pas dormir ce soir. Dit Blaine et se levant pour fermer la porte de notre chambre.

-On pourrait se faire une nuit blanche de films. On en a plein qu'on n'a pas encore vus et ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas juste passé une soirée tranquille ensemble.

-Ouais t'as raison. Alors on commence par quoi ? Dit-il en fouillant dans la bibliothèque de notre chambre.

-Et si on commençait par un câlin ? Dis-je en venant derrière lui et en l'attrapant par la taille.

J'embrassai sa nuque en l'entrainant en arrière vers mon lit. Je le tournai vers moi, capturai ses lèvres avec les miennes et le fis s'allonger me mettant à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

-Kurt, je croyais que tu voulais qu'on aille doucement. Dit Blaine en me repoussant gentiment.

-C'est le cas, mais j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser et tout ça…On ira jusqu'où on peut, sans jamais aller trop loin, ok ?

-Okay. Et j'ai beaucoup trop envie de toi pour te résister.

Et il se releva pour coller nos deux corps ensemble. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser pendant je ne sais combien de temps, mais ca m'avait paru des secondes. Blaine nous fit rouler sur le côté et enroula son bras autour de ma taille.

-Je t'aime. Murmura t-il en collant son nez au mien, le caressant doucement.

-Je t'aime aussi. Lui dis-je

Et c'est à ce moment là que je sus que rien ne nous séparerait jamais.


	3. Is It Love Or Is It Lust ?

Bon encore une suite puisque vous en vouliez une. Attention ce chapitre contient du Lemon -)

Is It Love Or Is It Lust ?Something That I Just Can't Describe

(P.D.V. de Sebastian)

Il est tellement mignon ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Depuis quand je trouve Kyle mignon au lieu de sexy ? Et depuis combien de temps je le fixe, au juste ? Bon, je pense que je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je suis définitivement en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment comment on en est arrivés là car au début on ne s'appréciait pas vraiment, juste comme des colocataires, rien de plus. C'est à peine si on se parlait. Mais un jour on a découvert qu'on avait plein de points communs et le soir même on s'était retrouvés dans le même lit. Ca avait été une de mes meilleurs fois d'ailleurs, peut-être parce qu'on avait pris le temps de se connaître. Même si je ne savais toujours pas comment qualifier notre relation. On n'était pas des PQR parce qu'on ne se voyait pas juste pour baiser. Mais on n'était pas des petits amis car aucun de nous deux n'avait exprimé de sentiments amoureux envers l'autre. Des sex friends ? Des meilleurs amis avec avantage ? J'y réfléchirais plus tard parce que là, j'avais autre chose à faire. Comment répondre à la question que Kyle venait de me poser ? Zut, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait demandé ?

- Hey, Seb, t'es avec moi là ? me demanda-t-il en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux qui étaient toujours en train de l'admirer.

- Hein ? Oh, désolé ! J'étais paumé dans mes pensées.

- J'ai cru remarquer. Bref, je te demandais si tu voudrais bien me rendre un service. Reprit-il en me faisant sa moue adorable.

- Avec toi, c'est jamais bon ce genre de trucs, mais bon… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu donnes ta partie dans le duo à Blaine. Dit-il à toute vitesse.

- Quoi ? Tu rêves ! C'est déjà assez dur d'obtenir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase d'une chanson face à Kurt et Nick. Pour une fois que j'arrive à avoir tout un couplet je ne vais pas l'offrir à ton hobbit. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment de devoir passer toutes mes heures de libre à répéter une chanson niaise avec Hummel !

- Justement, réfléchis, si tu donnes ta partie à Blaine, tu n'auras plus à répéter avec lui et l'alchimie entre eux deux serait un point positif pour votre victoire aux Communales. Et sans toutes ces répètes on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble !

- C'est vrai que c'est tentant. Mais tu veux dire quoi par alchimie ?

- Je veux dire qu'ils sont enfin ensemble. Dit-il avec un sourire triomphal.

- Wow ! J'aurais jamais pensé que Blaine ait eu le courage de lui dire. Génial ! Je dois dix dollars à David maintenant.

- Vous aviez parié sur eux ? Demanda Kyle, incrédule et un peu choqué.

- Ca t'étonne ? Que seraient les Warblers sans leurs paris ? J'avais parié 10 $ que Blaine resterait toujours secrètement amoureux de Kurt David, qu'ils seraient ensemble avant les Communales, ce qui est le cas et Wes qu'ils le seraient après les Régionales. Il y a eu encore plein d'autres paris mais ce serait trop long de tout te dire Et on a bien d'autres choses à faire cette nuit. Dis-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ca, c'est sûr ! D'ailleurs on devrait la commencer, maintenant. Dit-il en me prenant par la main et en nous entrainant hors du Breadstick.

En sortant nous nous retrouvâmes sous une énorme averse. En temps normal j'aurais piqué un sprint pour aller m'abriter mais là je n'aurais pas pu m'en soucier moins, parce que j'étais avec Kyle, qu'il me tenait la main et qu'on avait passé une soirée formidable et que la nuit allait encore plus l'être. Mais avant je voulais faire quelque chose. Alors je m'arrêtai et tirai Kyle vers moi. Avec mon arrêt subit, il se retrouva propulsé contre mon torse. J'en profitai pour relever son menton et l'embrasser. Je veux dire, qui ne rêverait pas d'un baiser sous la pluie ? Il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux, la pluie trempait toujours nos vêtements, mais on s'en foutait. Enfin pendant un moment, car ensuite on commença vraiment à avoir froid depuis le temps qu'on était sous l'averse.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer avant de choper un rhume. Dit Kyle qui s'était collé à mon torse de nouveau. Et puis j'ai froid là.

- T'inquiète, je vais te réchauffer. Dis-je en collant mes lèvres dans son cou.

Je ne fis tituber jusqu'à ma voiture et je le fis s'assoir sur le siège passager. Pas question de faire ça dans ma voiture. C'est la seule règle que je m'étais fixée. Pendant le trajet retour on se raconta tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne me rendis pas compte qu'on était arrivés tellement le trajet avait passé rapidement. Nous descendîmes de la voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre en quatrième vitesse. A peine notre porte fermée Kyle nous renversa sur mon lit (qui était maintenant le nôtre puisqu'on dormait toujours ensemble). Kyle se mit au-dessus de moi et enleva son t-shirt. Je caressai son torse pendant qu'il embrassait n'importe quelle partie de mon corps que ses lèvres pouvaient atteindre. Je le repoussai légèrement et le laissai m'aider à enlever mon haut. Nos mains couraient sur le corps de l'autre, touchant toutes les zones sensibles que l'on avait appris à connaître avec le temps. Rapidement sa main était descendue titiller le bouton de mon jean. Je ne demandais qu'une chose : qu'il me l'enlève car mon érection, compressée par le tissu me faisait mal. Mais il n'avait pas l'air décidé car sa main ne faisait rien d'autre que de caresser gentiment la bosse en-dessous de mon jean moulant.

- Kyle s'il te plaît . Le suppliai-je en un murmure.

Il m'obéit et enleva mon jean et mon boxer en même temps. Il fit de même avec son propre pantalon et colla nos deux corps ensemble en rattachant nos lèvres ce qui provoqua le contact de nos deux sexes. Cela nous arracha à tous deux un gémissement. Kyle se mit à faire des va et vient sur ma bitte et je laissai l'extase de ce geste remplir mon corps. Le désir de l'avoir en moi devint insoutenable et je le lui dis. Il arrêta ses caresses, le temps de prendre du lubrifiant et des capotes dans la table de nuit. Il mit du gel sur ses doigts et en introduisit un en moi, puis deux faisant des va et vient plus ou moins rapides. Quand il m'estima assez préparé, il retira ses doigts et déroula une capote sur son sexe. Pendant qu'il me pénétrait, nos lèvres ne se séparèrent jamais comme si nos vies en dépendaient. La sensation était si bonne que je criai bientôt son nom dans la pièce. Nous jouîmes en même temps et il s'allongea lentement sur mon torse, épuisé. Et là, je dis quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais dire à quelqu'un un jour :

- Je t'aime .

C'était sorti comme ça, sans que j'aie pu le contrôler et je l'aurais sûrement regretté pour toujours si la voix épuisée de Kyle ne m'avait pas répondu :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime .

Je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux. Et maintenant je pouvais nommer notre relation : nous étions des petits amis.

Voilà ! Puisque Klaine's love voulait savoir ce que Kyle et Seb feraient de leur nuit… T'es contente ? -).

J'espère que vous avez aimés, et c'est mon premier Lemon alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.


	4. Cause You're The Only One

Chapitre 4 : Cause You're The Only One.

Je voulais un peu explorer « l'amitié » entre Kurt et Seb alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Ps:Désolé si il y a des fautes mais ma mère n'est pas la pour corriger et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps(et en plus le site s'amuse à m'enlever des mots donc dites le moi s'il y a des mots manquant) . Je reposterais la version corriger quand elle l'aura relu

(P.D.V de Kurt)

-Kurt!Concentre toi!C'est la troisième fois que tu foire ta note! Je pensais qu'atteindre un Si Bémol était aussi simple pour toi que de marcher. Du moins c'est ce que tu m'as dit...

Sebastian avait raison . Depuis ce matin j'étais dans la lune et dans un état de stresse presque constant. En même temps comment vous voulez que je réagisse quand ce matin Blaine m'as dit :

-Mes parents sont à un congrès à Chicago pour le Week End et mon frère le passe chez un de ses potes. Ce qui veut dire qu'on as la maison pour nous tous seuls ...

Et avais en plus de ça rajouté un clin d'œil à la fin de sa phrase .Bien que nos séance bisous ce sois intensifiés ces derniers temps, on avais pas encore passé le cap et j'étais terrifié de ce qui pourrais arrivé ce soir.

-Terre à la Planète Hummel !dit Sebastian en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux.

-Oh désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Ouai j'ai cru remarquer .On ce fait une pause,OK?Je vais nous chercher des café.Tu veut quoi?

-Un...Un moka allégé s'il te plaît. Dis-je plutôt surpris qu'il me le demande car il ne prenait du café que pour lui d' même s'il faisais parfois l'effort de m'en ramené un il me demandais toujours de lui donné l'argent pour l'acheter.

Depuis quand est ce que Sebastian ce souciait- il de moi?Kyle devait sûrement être mêlé à tous ça d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ce comportait comme une sorte d'ange gardien envers Blaine et moi.A moins que Sebastian ne sois vraiment quelqu'un de bien, ce que je pensais(tout le monde a un bon côté),mais je n'avais jamais vraiment vu cette facette de sa personnalité de mes propres yeux.

-J'ai pas été trop long?me demanda Seb en revenant avec nos cafés.

-Non t'inquiète repondis -je en prenant le café qu'il me tendait. J'hésitai un instant puis repris la parole. Je sais qu'on parle pas vraiment de nos vies privées mais j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un et...

-Et tu peut pas avec Blaine parce qu'il est concerné.OK,qu'est ce que tu veut savoir ?

-Comment c'était pour toi ta première fois?Dis-je d'une traite de honte. Je suis sur que même les martiens pouvaient voir le rouge sur mes joues.

-Fille ou Mec?

-Mec... t'as couché avec une fille ?

-Au début,oui,quand je savais pas encore vraiment si j'étais bi ou totalement gay.C'est en couchant avec elle que j'ai su que seulement les gars m'inté est juste amis maintenant.C'était cool. En tout cas plus qu'avec mon premier mec.

Ce qu'il venait de me dire me déstabilisais un peu. Comment pouvait-il avoir préféré sa première fois avec une fille alors qu'il était gay ?Il avait du le remarquer car il repris

-Je sais c'est un peu bizarre mais avec lui c'était...(il soupira)Pour comprendre il faut que tu sache toute l'histoire alors je vais te la raconter. Ok, tu va sûrement pas me croire mais dans mon ancien lycée,j'étais en quelque sorte invisible,ami avec beaucoup des cheerleaders par l'intermédiaire de ma meilleur ami d'enfance qui les avais rejoint.J'avais jamais eu de petit copain jusqu'à ce que le quaterback s'intéresse à moi.J'avais trouvé ça plutôt bizarre mais il était vraiment gentil avec moi et beaucoup trop sexy pour que je rejette ses suis tombé amoureux de lui et je pensais qu'il l'était aussi alors on l'as fait. Le lendemain matin je me suis réveillé seul dans mon lit,sans aucune trace de lui dans toute ma en arrivant au lycée tout le monde m'as fait des commentaires sur ce qui c'était passé la veille et j'ai appris par les cheerleaders qu'il avait tout raconté à l'équipe de foot qui c'était empressé de faire circulé l'info dans tout le me suis quand même venger en le faisant détesté par toutes les filles du lycée et les joueurs de hockey ce sont fait une joie de faire de sa vie un enfer.J'ai quand même quitter le lycée à la fin de l'année pour veni je suis devenu celui que tu mec qui cache ses sentiment sous un mur de sarcasme et de coup d'un soir. Enfin ça c'était avant que je rencontre Kyle...

Son visage s'illuminait quand il prononçait son nom.

-Tu l'aime,hein?lui demandais-je

-Ouai...oui je l'aime et la meilleur partie c'est que lui aussi.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Sebastian?le charriai-je

-C'est moi,le vrai moi enfaite. Celui qui n'as pas peur de montrer ses assez parler de moi. Pourquoi tu m'as demander ça ?

Je ne répondis pas et baisser la tête en rougissant.

-Attend... Toi et Blaine vous allez...Je fis oui de la tête. Ce soir...encore un hochement de tête de ma tu stresse.

C'était plus un affirmation qu'une question.

-Bien sur que je stresse!répondis-je en criant ...ça fait mal non?ma voix était presque un murmure à la fin de ma phrase.

-Ouai,mais juste au début . Après c'est rien que du plaisir à l'état pur.J'espère pour toi que Blaine est un bon coup.

J'osais enfin poser la question qui me torturais depuis le début de notre conversation.

-Tu pense qu'il me ferais le même coup que ton quaterback ?

Sebastian releva alors la tête vers moi et me regardait comme si je venait de lui annoncé que je venait du futur ou un truc dans le genre.

-O.K Kurt sois honnête avec moi dit-il en se levant et en me prenant par les épaules(geste plutôt bizarre de sa part : il devait vraiment me prendre pour un fou).T'as pris de la drogue ou quoi?Non, parce que tu délire totalement là !Blaine ne te fera jamais ça. Premièrement parce que c'est un mec bien contrairement à ce quaterback et parce qu'il est fou de toi . Vous êtes sûrement le couple le plus solide que je connaisse.

Il fit une pause et baissa la tête,j'étais vraiment rassuré par ses mots et il avait du le savoir car il reprit son speech.

-Bon assez de Blabla!La pause est fini. Faut qu'on se remette à cette chanson .Et t'as intéré à réussir ton Si Bémol parce que j'ai autre chose à faire de ma toi aussi dit -il en reprennant ces partition sur le piano.

-Oui -je en me retournant sur le tabouret de celui-ci ou l'on c'était installé pour être face au touches et commençais à jouer

On répéta pendant encore une bonne heure avant que Blaine et Kyle ne vienne nous discutais tous ensemble pendant 5 minutes et avant qu'on ne se sépare Sebastian me fit un pouce en l'air discret . Ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avais totalement enlevé toutes les crainte que j'avais concernant ce qui allait ce passé ce j'était encore un tout petit peu stressé.Pas que je n'étais pas près,je l'était et je voulais le faire .J'avais juste peur de mal faire ou de ne pas être assez Seb avait raison: Blaine ne me quitterais pas peut importe ce qu'il ce ce soir ne fera que renforcé notre couple ... Couple...J'adore ce mot...

* * *

-Tu veut qu'on ce regarde un film me demanda Blaine quand on entrait dans sa maison vide.

-Blaine tu me croit aussi naïf?lui demandais-je en le prenant par les poignets pour le mettre en face de moi,j'entrelaçais nos doigts et continuais de parler. On a ta maison pour nous tous seuls .Tu croit que je sais pas ce que ça veut dire?

-Si bien sur...je sais que tu n'est pas naïf. Et je doit t'avouer que j'y ai penser quand je t'ai invité.Mais je pensais qu'on avait dit qu'on y aller à notre rythme...répondit-il ayant l'air confus suite à ce que j'avais dis.

-En bien ça fait 2 mois et demi qu'on sort ensemble,je sais que c'est pas très je suis sur de ce que je veut:je veut ma première fois ce soir et avec toi dis-je en collant mon front au sien.

-D'accord alors si c'est ce que tu veut...dit-il en m'embrassant.

Il nous fit tituber jusqu'à sa chambre sans que nos lèvres ne se quitte une seul seul seconde. Je vous aurez bien raconté ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là, mais je suis trop pudique pour ça. Alors passons directement au matin d'après d'accord ?

Je me réveillais le lendemain dans son lit, ses bras autours de moi et rien d'autre que le bruit de la pluie tapant contre la fenêtre par laquel passais la lumière que la mâtiné pluvieuse ça créait une ambiance très sereine me donnant l'envie de passé ma vie ici.

-Bonjour ,murmura Blaine à mon oreille en se collant encore plus contre moi.

-Bonjour répondis-je en roulant sur le dos pour le regarder.

-Hier c'était totalement...

-Géniale?Demandais-je en l'aidant à compléter sa phrase

-Oui.J'aurais pas pu imaginé mieux.

-Laisse moi mettre ça en doute .dis-je en me jetant sur lui.

Et maintenant j'étais sans peur,totalement heureux et amoureux d'un garçon que je savais être celui avec qui je finirais ma vie,celle-ci ne pouvait pas être plus belle

* * *

Et voilà:Kurt et Blaine on passé le j'ai fini avec cette fanfiction .Ce sera parti d'un OS et aura fini en fic de 4 chap grâce(ou à cause:P)à merci encore de me lire et merci pour vos reviews.

Ah et aussi j'en profite pour me faire un peu d'auto promo(C'est ma fiction je fait ce que je veut nah ! ^^)Voilà j'ai crée un nouveau blog donc le principe est une chanson,une image,une citation par jour,et parfois une critique de film ou un vous voulez participé au blog dite être y faire une petite chronique si vous voulez qui é moi par MP si vous voulez en savoir plus et pour l'instant si vous avez un Tumblr allez vous abonnés et faite tournée(oubliez pas d'enlever les espace) et de rajouter le point com : musicalandpiritualescape . tumblr


End file.
